we better ' save ourselves' i guess
by TotalRIOT
Summary: gavin butler from the blackout can see the rough future in his dreams/nightmares but does not know it yet until he finds out seans biggest secrets
1. Chapter 1

The college bell rang , its annoying sound dug its way into Sean yet again and yet again he let out a sigh of frustration , it was undeniable he didn't like today's timetable in the slightest as after every lesson he moaned towards me ,at the start of the lesson he moaned to me he even rung me up at the weekend to moan about the fact that Tuesdays sucked balls.

"for fuck sake Gav I'm sick of this crap timetable ! I cant bloody stand it no more" he moaned

" I noticed but it has only been 3 weeks Sean , anyway how's about we meet at the top of the field this lunch , get the college stuff out of our heads for a bit ? … Sean ? "

There was no reply , nor was Sean paying even the slightest bit of attention to me . His attention was devoted to a group of pupils wearing black waistcoats and golden pocket watches , it would be a lie to say that they did not look magnificent .

The group of about 5 came to Sean's side and put an arm around him and tugged him down the hallway away from view Sean turned back to me and smiled. I didn't quite see what happened after they turned the corner and I wasn't sure what they were doing I don't know if I wanted to either god knows what they were doing , no offence but this _is Sean were talking about ,he's a very open with his sexuality type and he even ran up to me and kissed me yesterday in front of pretty much the whole school god knows what he could be doing/_

_But all I herd was a lot of laughing and giggling Sean among them. But then something didn't seem quite right the giggles and laughs became voice growing meaner and more sinister. _

_I then herd a slight whimper of pain coming from Sean ._

_I ran down the hallway in fear for my friend . I rounded the corner to heard nothing but another loud cry of pain and one boy standing towered over Sean whilst he cowered in fear in the corner wincing ,still in a lot of pain , his face pale_

" _SEAN !" I shouted down the corridor as I saw him slowly slip to the floor completely ,_

"_fuck of u bastards" I shouted , regretingly as all 5 of them turned to me_

" _what was that " hissed the one who was towered over Sean. I looked at his piercing black eyes, this wasn't going to be good_

"_you herd him !" came a harshly growled voice from behind the five _

_My heart stopped in fear _

_All of the five hissed and ran in different directions as a shadowed figure stood in the door way leading to the hall. As it walked forward into the light from the window it became clear , first thing I saw was a giant paw covered in thick grey brown and black fur then it bared its ice white teeth and jumped forward out of the doorway in all its magnificence._

_The muscled creature leapt forward into a sprint down to where Sean was lying pale and getting paler. Blood was seeping from his neck and he was choking on his own blood as it started to spill from his mouth. _

"_Stay Back!" the creature growled at me baring his teeth one more as he pinned Sean to the floor by his shoulders . "why are you out here at this time its dangerous ?" he turned from Sean to me _

"_w-what d'you mean ?" I replied in absolute fear looking to Sean and back to the creature _

_The creature sighed "shit .. okay you do not need to be scared , I can sense you are but please don't be ,just stay near me and stay calm I know this is a lot to take in at the moment just do what I say." the creature replied whilst releasing Sean's weak and pale body from underneath his paws " you may want to look away , trust me on this your friend will not feel this "_

_Before I could say anything the creature had uncontrollably lunged forward and bit Sean's leg , sinking his teeth into his pale flesh. I now wished I had listened and not looked but Sean's colour seemed to slowly return although his blood still poured . Till there could be none left surely?._

_It was killing me inside to see Sean in this state and I felt terrible that I could do nothing to help I was scared witless and my feet felt glued to the floor and by the time I had the courage to go to Sean and help him somehow, I had been beaten to him by some wolf like creature._

" _right take him , lock him in the store cupboard and leave him there, go home now , get out as fast as you can and don't get caught , Sean will be fine in there alone it's the safest for everyone that he is in there alone. Don't come back until tomorrow ." he nudged Sean with his muzzle toward me and I caught Sean's shoulders , he felt so cold but he was breathing which was a bit reassuring._

_I took Sean's body toward the store cupboard being followed by the creature that I couldn't in the slightest say saved Sean but he gave a bit of his colour back so It was something I guess. I was looking at Sean's seemingly lifeless body feeling sorry for him , how could I leave my best friend who's just been brutally attacked as it seems and leave him in a bloody store cupboard overnight if he knew or does know either way he's going to hate me._

_But what am I supposed to do I stood thinking to myself with Sean laying in my arms. I've just been approached by some wolf like creature in a college I've only been at for 3 weeks he probably knows best I guess , it is just slightly strange talking to a wolf, urghh what am I meant to do .. Wait a second._

_I lowered Sean down so that he was sitting leaning against a shelf with his head on the corner of another. I took of my jacket and put it under his head so he would at least be comfortable and shut the door , but I did not lock it , instead I looked outside again ,the wolf thing had disappeared ? Oh well this would make my plan easier I guess ._

_I slipped my head back into the cupboard and turned back to go comfort Sean even if he couldn't hear me it would make me feel a bit better about the situation, _

_but he was gone !_

"_shit ! " I instinctively shouted , " where the hell is he ?" I ran out of the cupboard but was grabbed by the neck as I ran out of the door ._

"_Gav ! Gav !" I herd a voice in the distance _

" _SEAN ! ", I screamed as loud as my lungs could manage whilst the grip around my neck tightened_

" _Come on Gav ! " the voice replied "don't give up on me now "_

"_Heelpp meee " I tried to shout again but my voice faded and my sight went to whiteness, what was happening ? , was dead or …_

" _FUKING HELL GAV ! ARE U STILL IN THERE ? " the voice snapped into my ear as my sight flashed back to me and I fell backwards over a chair ._

" _whilst u've been exploring space in that little head of yours, I've finished doing my vocals and stood here for about 4 mins watching u look around the room eyes wide open as if u just been in a horror movie like that one we watched last night and then u just fell over the chair ,u wanna hand up and u wanna get ur ass in there and record your vocals …. we haven't got all year y'know." Said Sean staring down at me with his arm stretched out towards me Helping me up._

" _Sean ! what the .. ? You where just in , the wolf , your leg , where did you go ?" I stammered like a rabbit in headlights_

" _uhhh Gav , I think it would be best if you don't watch any more of those movies , this is the second time you've done something like this after watching a horror , its getting a bit strange , its almost a horror movie in itself" he replied calmly with a bit of laughter in his voice._

" _the second time ? " I replied in shock , this has happened to me before ? This was getting weird now._

" _yeah the last time was after the Kerrang awards party 'cos " he paused " Gav seriously are you okay? Dude go home and get some rest you look like your having a bloody fit and your pale as , u look like you've seen a ghost . Go home and get some rest the vocals can wait I'll be round later to make sure your okay ", he smiled at me and slipped on my coat turned me round a gave me a kiss on the head as I slowly walked out the door , this was going to be a long night ._

_

* * *

_

same chapter but from Sean' POV

It was finally time for me to go record my vocals for the new album but as I got up Gavin jumped out of his own skin. It made me jump to as it was really sudden and just came out of nowhere it was slightly strange though because he was just standing in the middle of the studio .

_I carried on though not really thinking too much of it to be quite honest so I just walked into the recording area and started singing my parts._

_In between my lines I looked up and I could see Gavin through the window, he was still standing in the exact same position as when I left him. what was he …_

" _could you just re-sing that 1 line for me " Remesh said through the mic to me , interrupting my thoughts_

_I re-sung my lines and added a cheeky " yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaah " scream at the end of it for good measure _

" _your gonna have to sing it again sorry " he replied after I had sung ._

" _seriously am I that bad , honestly ? " I laughed into the mic but re-sung my line again _

" _could you do that line again Sean …Sean ? OI POOF!" Remesh said again purposely trying to annoy me _

_I had heard him clearly but thought best to pretend I didn't and have a bit of fun with this and just walk out anyway ,go up to Remesh and ask him how I was … so I did. _

" _how was it *cough* Indian *cough* " , I asked him cheekily_

" _shut up ! You blonde poof " he replied with a laugh _

" _kiss my welsh a$$ " I replied slapping it in front of his face _

_After that I decided to go get a drink so I turned around to see Gavin STILL standing in that position, what the hell was he doing , I called his name but there was no response , he didn't even turn he just stood , staring into space twitching every now and then . This was definitely not like Gav I've never seen him this out of it before ._

_I called his name a couple more times _

" _OI math come look at Gav he totally fucking out of it " I shouted over to Matthew _

" _Gav , are u in there? Haha … what the hell ?" Matthew laughed but then became serious about the matter this was not usual behaviour. _

"_Gav! Gav! ,come on Gav don't give up on me now " I was starting to get impatient with him at this point was he giving us all the silent treatment ? Or just being … weird_

" _FUCKING HELL GAV ARE U STILL IN THERE ? " I finally shouted at him about to give up on the whole situation when he suddenly jumped out of his skin once more and then took 1 step and fell over a chair the was in the room near where he was standing. _

_When he finally opened his eyes I told him to get his ass in the studio to record his vocals but he didn't seem to well he was shaking still after I gave him a hand up_

_He started stammering words like "the wolf , you leg, where did you go." _

_I didn't to too much notice but instead grabbed his jacket and slipped it onto his arms and done it up turned him round and led him outside and walked a few steps down the road telling him to go home and get some rest . He really didn't look well_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

_gavin's POV_

_I walked home silently that afternoon , trying to figure out what really had just happened but it was no use it all just became a blur , but at the time it all seemed to real._

_Last time something like this happened all I remember of the time was that I blacked out on stage ( slightly ironic really but that's apparently what happened) I cant remember a lot but all remember of it was that something happened to Sean again I cant remember in the slightest what but after I came back round it was exactly like it was today._

_Sean was totally fine when I awoke but the he went out for a walk . But when he came back he became really quiete. Secretive and very shaky about where he had been out and what he'd done . Something had happened but he told nobody of what it was._

_He's never been quite the same since it took a long time for him to get him even halfway back to his normal , loud mouthed ,funny self _

_But this didn't not matter to us all anymore, this was a while ago now and Sean's self confidence was pretty much back to normal again ._

_When Sean finally came to check on me he sat down next to me and told me very quiet and wearily about what had just happened on his way to mine ,it was obvious he was slightly shaken and he looked very pale._

" _w-well I was walking to yours when … a group of people came up to me the dragged me round a corner and ….." he slowly explained to me whilst looking at his surroundings wearily_

" _and what Sean , are you shure you okay ?" I replied " you really don't seem our normally hyped self right now " _

" _well basically one of them was about to … " he paused again really not shure about telling me but his eyes brightened and he started to perk up a little " and this guy ran over to me shouting FUCK OF and they all ran away , he was truly amazing he … he probably saved my life" _

_he explained to me whilst twirling his white blonde fringe around his finger ,he seemed to have perked up a little by now. His leg was blood stained but he did not show no pain. _

_Even though he did not say anything about how his leg had become that state .It was clear there was still something he was hiding as he spoke nervously and tried his best to keep his leg covered. Although this failed I still had no intentions of asking him what had really happened. He had told me something and that was a start I was in no hurry to rush the truth a risk him becoming emotionally unstable again . _

_Especially not now , in the middle of recording an album … it could ruin everything._

_As Sean still sit their twirling his hair , he drifted to sleep , I couldn't wake him though , not for the love of god !_

same chapter but from Seans's POV

_I left the studio about an hour after Gavin had left to go check on him , I set of walking down through Merthyr backstreets when 5 guys in waistcoats stood talking and they were kinda blocking my path ._

_I was about to walk around them when 1 of them grabbed my arm and pulled me around a corner._

" _hi , we are all uhhh … big fans of your band could we have a photo please" one of them said in a hushed but hissed voice _

" _uhhhh … oh-okay I-I guess that's … okay" I shivered sensing something was terribly wrong._

" _hmmmm good" he replied as he stood towered behind be whilst putting both his arms around me and leant in closer for a pose , he then turned and looked at my neck_

_Trying not to look back I remained staring at the camera when I felt the coldness of his breathe on my neck. And felt a sharp object scraping against my skin. I stayed inone stop paralysed in fear_

"_FUCK OF " growled a man standing in the shadows , he stepped foward showing one foot into the light of the lamp above him._

_They group all turned around to see where the voice had came from then scattered in all directions._

"_wow I said twirling my hair" , my eyes locked , scanning my saviour._

"_I'm sorry for saving you , so terribly sorry you would not believe" he murmered under his breath _

_He could hold himself back no longer and he lunged forward into the light with a look of fear and sorrow in his eyes as he ran and bit my leg , his eyes filling with tears as he did so but seemingly unable to control him self._

_he managed to let go of his grip and he stood back up on his legs , looking me in the eyes with his beautiful brown ones ,he murmured I'm sorry once more before letting out a piercing scream as he ran of into the night._

_I stood and watched him disappear into the night and the turned to look at my leg that had been ripped to shreds by this vicious but magnificent man. My leg along with what was left of the bottom of my skinnies was soaked in blood yet I felt no pain ,it felt bizarre to see my leg such a mess yet I felt no pain._

_I snapped out of day dreaming about my saviour and quickly made my way to Gavin's although with every few steps I took I grew even more tired._

_I managed to get to Gavins without falling asleep and started to tell him about what had just happened , still a bit shaken but I didn't want to tell him everything either and I tried to keep my leg out of view but as I finished telling him about the amazing guy that just saw my head started to spiral out of control. And I suddenly felt very weak and tired._


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3 back to gavins POV_

_I sat on my bed wondering what to do about Sean , he was just lying on my bed asleep I didn't have a key to his house and anyway it would be best to leave him here so I could keep a close eye on him i guess._

_I decided to go to sleep earlier tonight so I got into my half taken up bed and tried to sleep. _

_I opened my eyes in the morning to see Sean laying in the same position he had been when he first fell asleep still laying in blood stained clothes on my lovely clean bed ._

" _Sean " I murmured to him " your awake then , you fell asleep here last night so I decided it would be best to let you sleep."_

"_thanks " he replied " I really needed it but I'm dying of hunger , you got any food ?"_

"_yeah there's some left over meat in the fridge" _

"_ahhh thanks dude" he said and attempted to get up , but his body could not take him and he fell back down again _

" _Sean , are you okay , you look so weak" I asked him _

" _god I feel it to , It feel like I just ran 4 laps of a school field rather than just tried to get out of bed , my leg aches like hell aswell " he replied weakly_

"_Okay just stay in bed, rest your body for a while see how you feel later , ill get you something to eat in a bit" I told him whilst slowly slipping out of my bed. And downstairs to the kitchen _

_I grabbed some food and ran back upstairs and gave it to Sean , he devoured every last piece of it in seconds , I laughed to myself and told him I was going downstairs for a while and would be back up soon _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_About a few days of a month had past ,Sean was Still In my bed to weak to move , I called the doctor but they could not say why he was so weak, or how long it would take to recover , the said they have never seen anything like it before._

_I went upstairs to check on Sean again , I was sure that tomorrow it would have been a month since this inccident, but his wound had seemed to clear in about 2 days , completely gone with no scars at all._

_It was really weird but I went along with it instead of trying to figure it out._

" _how are you feeling Seany boy ?" I asked cheerily to try brighten his mood a little_

" _I actually miraculously feel absolutely fine now , I might come down stairs and make us both dinner" he replied cheerily anyway._

_he was perfectly fine even though the past month he's been laying in bed unable to move but this could only be a good thing I suppose._

_Sean went downstairs perfectly fine and sat on the sofa with some food watching t.v. it waas about 4pm but we had nothing left to do so I decided ide take a walk down into town and buy a movie for us to watch._

_It took a good half an hour before I was ready to go out and normally took about half an hour to walk into town and find a shop. But I slipped on my shoes and shouted to Sean that I would be back later. I walked out of the door and headed to town. By the time I arrived it was already about half five and I cheekily stopped for some chips on the way home even though I knew Sean was making us some._

_I knew Sean was just trying to be kind and help me out after I have helped him for the past month but everyone knew he couldn't cook for the love of God . To put it simple he was useless. The most successful thing he has ever made was a pot noodle and he'd even managed to pour to much water in and knock to pot over. _

_But it's the thought that counts eh ? _

_When I got home it was about half six and as I walked in the door I saw Sean run across the room into the bathroom locking the door behind him._

_I dropped my bags and ran after him calling him name_

"_Sean are you okay ?"_


	5. Chapter 5

seans POV

"_Sean are you okay ?" I herd Gavin shout through the door_

" _yeah leave me alone please " I managed to say as normally as my voice would let me whilst in so much pain_

_A sat on the side of the bath and suddenly fell to the floor with a crash in excruciating pain trying to stay quiet I winced and crunched up my face, biting my lip in fear and pain what was happening to me?_

_But then suddenly the pain turned to my legs they felt like they were breaking out of place I was in to much pain to look at what was happening and then the pain suddenly stopped. But came to my arms and shoulders instead._

_It felt like my shoulders where being forced out of place and my hand started to turn from my normal skin colour to a dark blackish brown when suddenly I was interrupted by being thrown out straight from my position curled up on the floor and I ended up laying on my back with my stomach being pushed upwards. _

_I left out another cry of pain and it was replied to by Gavin's calling again_

" _Sean seriously your freaking me out are you okay in there ?"_

_I went to reply but all that came out was a very quiet breathy " noo" before it turned into a dog like yelp and the pain suddenly stopped._

_I laid on the bathroom floor breathing heavily after this horrendous ordeal. What the hell just happened to me . all became true when I managed to strangely get up onto my hands and feet but when I tried to get up onto my legs more of a jump was required , I thought for a moment and walked to the other side of the bathroom where their was a full wall length mirror and to my horror my reflection as of a muscled wolf like creature covered in thick black fur._

" _Sean are you okay" Gavin shouted desperately_

_I tried to reply but I couldn't , I didn't know how to it just , wasn't possible._


	6. Chapter 6

_I felt so bad I had just been turned into some hideous monster and cannot reassure Gavin that I was still alive. I didn't even dare try open the door and let him see the monster ive become. I doubt I would even been able to turn the handle with these giant paws that where once hands._

_How long would I be stuck like this for ?_

_I went back over to the mirror but then I herd another voice coming from outside , not ouside the door though , it was coming from outside the window_

"_Sean , you are there I know you are I can hear your thoughts , and don't worry you will be fine I promise you." my ears pricked up and I walked oved to the window and just managed to jump onto the window ledge but fell backwards at what was outside the window._

_It was another wolf !_

" _come on the window is open all you have to do is nudge it open an jump out , I need to talk to you " the voice came again_

_I decided it would be a good idea to go talk to the thing outside my window whether he was human like me or not. So I climbed back onto the windowsill and jumped as hard as I could out of the window. As it turns out I did not need to jump that hard as I went flying out of the window landing in a heap on the grass outside._

"_come with me" said the other wolf as he walked of " first things first , don't be scared of what you are right now I am exactly the same as you" he looked back at me saying in a strangely farmiliar strong welsh accent_

i stumbled to my feet ... i stumbled to my paws and followed in confusion as to the fact i could now hear what he was saying through my head ,as if we wee reading eachovers minds


End file.
